This invention relates to support apparatus for suspending one or more objects from a concrete structure. The invention is applicable to connect objects to concrete ceilings and even more particularly to concrete ceilings formed on metal decking.
It is well known to employ concrete inserts to connect items to concrete structures after the concrete has been poured and hardened. Typically, an insert is embedded in a concrete ceiling so that pipe hangers or other objects can be connected to the ceiling by the insert after the concrete hardens.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,609, issued Aug. 17, 1999, relates to a concrete insert with a C-shape and having a flat bottom plate and a top plate connected by a side plate, with the planes of the top and bottom plates being parallel. The top plate and bottom plate each define a hole with centers of these holes lying along the same axis. Means is associated with the top and bottom holes to threadedly engage and support a threaded hanger rod.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,690, discloses another form of insert which is U-shaped and formed of bent sheet metal. In the device the bridge between the legs of the U-shaped insert contains a hole or an opening through which an internally threaded coupling extends.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,936, issued Jul. 4, 1995, discloses a concrete insert including an insert element in the form of a plate defining an aperture. An elongated connector shaft is positioned in the plate and extends through the plate. The elongated connector shaft is threaded along at least a portion of the length thereof. An anchor element is affixed to the elongated shaft for embedment in concrete when the insert apparatus is attached to a concrete structure.
Tolco Incorporated of Corona, Calif. and others make available a widely employed concrete deck insert which consists of a flat plate and a J-bolt or other type of threaded hanger threadedly secured thereto. The plate bridges recessed channels formed in metal decking used to support the concrete with the J-bolt or other type of rod screwed up or down relative to the plate to position the top thereof at a desired location within the concrete after it is poured. Such an arrangement is shown in the Tolco pipe hangers and supports Catalog dated Nov. 1, 1994, page 69.
FIG. 109EZ on page 68 of the same catalog discloses another form of concrete deck insert which is in the nature of a plate bridging channels of the decking and having a U-shaped bend. Aligned holes are formed in the bend and the J-bolt hanger rod upper end is inserted in the holes to position the hanger rod in place prior to pouring of the concrete.
Another type of commonly used concrete insert hanger attached to metal decking of a concrete ceiling is represented by that shown in the ITW Ram Set/Red Head 1992 Catalog, page A42. This type of device is known as a combination type hanger/shear stud fastener.
The B-Line Systems Inc. strut systems engineering catalog (BLZR edition), page 155, shows other types of concrete inserts.
The support apparatus of the present invention, in common with prior art structures, employs an insert positioned on metal decking which supports a hanger rod.
The support apparatus of the present invention is characterized by its ease of use and versatility. There is no threading engagement between the insert and the hanger rod and the specific construction of the apparatus enables the insert to be utilized with a wide variety of hanger rod sizes and configurations. In addition, the support apparatus of the present invention affords additional strength due to the fact that a number of concrete bearing surfaces are provided on the apparatus (as compared with many prior art approaches) which, once embedded in concrete, provide enhanced bearing strength and support capability.
In addition, the hanger rods employed are automatically set at a predetermined embedment height without the necessity of threading the hanger rod or making other time consuming adjustments.
Furthermore, the support apparatus of the present invention can readily be utilized to hold and lock into place concrete reinforcement members such as reinforcement bars or wire mesh.
A number of embodiments of the support apparatus insert are disclosed herein and utilizing at least some of the embodiments the embedment depth of the hanger rod may be changed merely by changing the configuration of the hanger rod. In addition, the insert employed in the support apparatus can be made of lighter gauge metal than prior art threaded plates utilized to span channels in decking, particularly those prior art arrangements providing a threaded interconnection between the insert and the hanger rod.
The support apparatus of the present invention is for supporting one or more objects from a concrete structure.
The support apparatus includes an insert for embedment in the concrete structure, the insert including an insert base, a double-ended top member connected at one of the ends thereof to the insert base and disposed above the insert base, and a first insert leg attached to the other of the ends of the top member, and extending downwardly from the top member. The first insert leg has a leg distal end engaging the insert base.
The support apparatus also includes a hanger rod connected to, extending downwardly from, and supported by the insert.
The hanger rod includes a substantially straight, elongated first hanger rod segment and a second hanger rod segment. The second hanger rod segment is bent relative to the substantially straight elongated first hanger rod segment and extends laterally away from the substantially straight elongated first hanger rod segment. The second hanger rod segment has a hanger rod distal end.
The substantially straight elongated hanger rod segment extends upwardly past the insert base and alongside the first insert leg. The second hanger rod segment extends over the top member.